DK drabbles?
by littlevampk
Summary: Damon and Katherine had sex in the woods and after that Katherine decided to come clean to Damon and tell him all the things she didn't but she should've. But it's too late because Damon won't chase after her anymore.


_**Disclaimer: If I owned The Vampire Diaries, vampires would've been allowed to have children...**_

_**~Anyway, 4 months ago, me and my beautiful soulsis got in a RP playing Damon&Katherine. I got all this Datherine feelings now and I decided to post one of our paras. **_

_**summary: Damon and Katherine had sex in the woods and after that Katherine decided to come clean to Damon and tell him all the things she didn't but she should've. But it's too late because Damon won't chase after her anymore. **_

_**Memories**_

_Damon:_

_Apparently, our… encounter in the woods didn't mean anything to you, didn't it? I don't think so. I know it was selfish, vampire, wild sex but it meant something to me. You know… when you said goodbye, when I was leaving after our failed plan for killing Klaus, at first you were sarcastic, harsh, why did you change it when I said I called to say goodbye? You seemed... upset. If you hate me as much as you claim you do, why did you seem upset?_

_But, anyways, this letter isn't for this (asking and asking). It's pretty much for confessing. Remember that night when you asked me if I ever loved you? And I said no. It was a lie. I did love you__. I still do.__ And I lied because… I never wanted to love you. Ever. I just happened to fall in love with you. And why not? You are smart, cute, kindhearted even if you deny it, good-looking, everything a lady would want… and more. At first sight, I fell for you. That's the damn true. But, unfortunately, there were two Salvatore brothers… and I fell for both._

_And, now the question is: why did I lie? You know how I was when I came back... plus, you always tend to act like the 'hero' and, with all that was going on (and I'm talking about the bastard of Klaus) you would've get killed. I'm not saying it's your fault, I'm not saying it wasn't selfish, stupid, reckless… Actually, I don't know what I'm saying at all._

_Anyways, I'm leaving. I know where I'm not wanted, remember? So I decided I'm leaving. Bulgaria is waiting…_

_Katherine._

It was time to go. Katherine left the letter on the drinks shelf and walked out of the house with her bag on her hand, heading to her car. She wondered how Damon would react to her letter, but she knew it was time to go… 'Humanity is a vampire's greatest weakness' echoed in her head. Damon was hers.

-  
Damon woke up the morning after feeling lightly dizzy, but yet very relax. His sudden happiness didn't last longer when he turned around to find his bed in the last way he thought it would… empty. He never thought he'd be so surprised but he was, he actually thought Katherine was going play this longer. A wave of disappointment cooled up his blood. He went up and took a long shower. Soaping his body the flashbacks started to came to his mind. It wasn't healthy. What the hell was he thinking? He should've broken her neck; instead he fed on her…He felt wasted, so wasted. He went out of the not-so-calming shower and went downstairs.

He was alone, as usual. He thought of having a cup of coffee but the day had already started bad so, why not starting to drink right now? And while he fixed himself a drink of vodka he saw a piece of paper. Frowning, he took it in his hands and slowly started reading it:

"_I said no. It was a lie. I did love you. I still do..._

_And I lied because… I never wanted to love you…._

_Ever…_

_I just happened to fall in love with you..._

_**I'm leaving**__."_

It punched him in the face, in the stomach. Tears were coming to his eyes as soon as he creased the little paper. It wasn't sadness what he felt it was anger. He was pissed. He didn't believe her, but he hated she played with him like this. With that. After what happened last night… "God I should've killed her when I had the chance" Damon whispered out loudly. He drank his glass in one sip and grabbed his phone. Doubtful of calling her, he played her own stupid game, and sent her a text.

"_You don't get to say that, Katherine. You don't get to say that and leave. How of a coward are you, ha? Do you expect me to believe all this shity childish crap? Why don't you just stabbed me instead?_

_How do you managed to do this? Say that you love me and then leave! I don't believe you. I never will. You EARNED that. And with your acts you just keep making it worse….._

He took a deep breath and then he typed:

_I am not chasing after you anymore, Katherine. Enjoy your eternity alone"_

Damon sighed. If she meant it, she'll come back. If she didn't, he felt really sorry for her…

-  
Katherine was about to take the plane, mainly in the doorstep to the plane… when she received a text. Damon. Tears were already filling up her eyes and with his words… she felt a sadness tear running down her face. Katherine wiped the tears off her face and, biting her lip, walked out of the line for getting on the plane. She was conscious everyone was looking at her, she was reckless. Damon's words were strong, truthful, and a punch in her stomach. Katherine took a deep breath and typed as she walked out of the airport with her bag in one hand and holding in the tears that were coming to her eyes as if called.

_Childish crap? I finally tell you that I love you and that I always did and you call it childish crap? Well, that's harsh. And why would I stab you? Plus, do you even want me there? If I leave, I won't annoy you anymore, you should be thankful!_

Katherine could be sad but she was angry too, she wiped the tears off her face again and added:

_How do I manage? How do I manage for not telling you and for not leaving after you nearly hooked up with Rebekah? huh? Tell me how! How wouldn't I feel broken hearted or at least upset? How?_

_Fine! Don't believe me! Why would you? Oh yeah, there was shared blood in the woods, I CAN'T LIE TO YOU. YOU CAN'T LIE TO ME. And yes, I believe in that, but maybe for you is just some more of the childish crap. I don't know, I'm just guessing you might._

Katherine sent the text and stopped a taxi. "To Mystic Falls, please." Katherine said in a sweet voice as she sat down and looked through the window, letting the tears fall freely and silently down her face.

-  
Damon was over the fifth. He finished the drink and then worked out to type correctly:

"_It is childish cuz' childish people are the ones that run off after saying those kinds of things. God, the minute you start feeling something you're already running away. That's coward behavior, that's not the Katherine I know. That's why I don't believe you, anything. Besides, since when do you care if people don't want you here? That's new._

He was rambling, he didn't knew why he didn't want her gone. But he neither wanted to start thinking about it. So he finished with:

_I don't give a damn about the blood thing. I don't feel in any way differently so that's just maybe you wanting me to love you back. I hope Bulgaria is cold enough for you"_

And he was now starting the seventh one.

-  
As her phone buzzed vividly, Katherine could see the big house. "Can you go faster please?" Katherine asked the man politely… and the man went faster. In half of a minute she was there. Katherine took a deep breath and didn't care about the tear stream on her face, she was between mad and sad, and she was reckless about everything.

Shared blood. Well, she didn't feel different either but oh well, she already said it so who cared. Katherine's face had tears but she didn't care, she paid the driver and stepped out of the taxi with her bag in one hand. Katherine walked to the main door and stopped, she was aware by the fact her hands were shaking a little. 'Chin up now, Katerina.' she told herself.

She opened the door and searched with her eyes for Damon. "Is it still childish? I was on my way back here with the first text." Katherine told a drunken Damon. She left her bag aside of the door and walked in, holding in the tears -that were

-  
Damon put the bottle down. Alcohol wasn't working he kept thinking about Katherine. Thinking about last night and how he should've staked her with one branch of whichever tree was around them. He should've never let this happen. He let her get through him. And he had learned, from her, that you shouldn't let people get close enough or they'll hurt you. But he wasn't hurt, he was damn tired. Sick of it. Katherine just ruined things up, ever since she came back that's all what she seemed to do. He looked up his phone, no reply. Great, he had ruin her little lie. He knew she didn't mean it. There was no way in hell Katherine knew what love was. It wasn't her. Not even love for Stefan. She was incapable of loving.

Damon heard the door opening and heels steps. And went in shock. He didn't need to turned back to know it was Katherine. Her scent told on her pretty quickly. Damon frowned and stood still feets away from her. She came back. She had come back. He kept thinking. And she was crying, he could tell. Her eyes we're red and dilated. He opened his mouth but no words could come out. "What are you doing here?" he managed to ask.

Katherine took a deep breath and walked into the living room slowly. Damon was clearly shocked by the fact she came back. She pressed down her feelings and looked at him, still some feets away from him. It was shocking to see him shocked. Katherine looked away and wiped the tears off her face with her fingertips then she looked back at Damon who was really, really in disbelief about her return. He seemed to be slightly drunk, as if he needed alcohol 'Well, when doesn't he need a drink?' Katherine thought ironically.

As soon as Damon spoke, she couldn't manage to say a word. Katherine gulped hard and looked at Damon "You said you wouldn't believe me if I ran away again." Katherine confessed, she wanted to go nearer Damon but she stayed where she was, tense, alert.

-  
Damon swallowed hardly through the knot he had stuck in his throat. She was there because of what he said. She cared. He said something and she actually gave a shit about it. Damon sighed loudly and looked her up and down. Katherine was waiting for his answer. But what could he say? That he loved her back? He was pretty sure he didn't, not anymore. That he believed her? He wasn't sure about it. But there was something inside, something that made him wanting to say something pretty. Something in a completely different way he would reply her. Like if he was talking to Elena. Like she was this fragile thing he would never want to break.

Damn it, it was the blood. It was controlling him the fact that Katherine's blood was still running through his system. Damon bit his bottom lip and his eyes rolled over the dirty floor "I don't know what to tell you, Katherine. I didn't expect for you to come back…" he said shaking his head lightly still a little shocked by that fact. "But truth is…there's nothing here for you" he said looking into the deep chocolate eyes he had loved so much in what seem like…_another life._

-  
Katherine stood there, still, waiting. She was barely breathing as Damon studied her with his eyes. As Damon spoke, Katherine regretted every word she wrote in that damn letter. She should've just took her plane and leave him with her stupid doppelganger, but no! she had to care, she had to feel again. 'Stupid me, stupid me.' Katherine thought angrily, wanting to punch herself in the face or stab herself with something…

She looked at him angrily, she was even, and said with murdered sarcasm with every word "And then why did you make me lose my plane?" Then, in a blink of an eye she was by her bag and then walking upstairs. She could act angry, she was angry, but the sadness was breaking through that and making her body feel like if it was being shattered at every move she did.

-  
Damon saw how angry she got. He could sense it. He hold on the urge to hug her. He didn't knew why. Katherine's words stinked of pure sarcasm.

He saw her leaving and took her arm in vampire speed "Fine, you win" his words were burning in his mouth. Katherine didn't face him. "I said there's nothing here for you….." and he waited for some power that made the ground break in two pieces and then be dragged in the inside, but nothing happen so he had to talk "But I never said I wanted you gone." he said pressing up his teeth.

-  
Katherine couldn't believe it, with Damon's touch a tear fell down her cheek but she took a deep breath 'Chin up, Katerina' She thought, but she didn't look at Damon. Katherine didn't want Damon to see into her eyes, to see the tear that would give her away. She took a deep breath, lifted her free arm and wiped the tear off her face. Then, turned around to face Damon.

She didn't understand, he nearly hated her but, still, he didn't want her gone. What sense did that make? None. It was senseless, it was… no words, she didn't understand it at all. But she was speechless, Katherine gulped and finally said "Why? Why would you want me here if there's nothing for me?" Katherine looked into Damon's ice blue eyes, hoping she wouldn't have a break down there.

-  
She turned back to him. Damn it. Now what could he do? 'Why? Why? I don't even know why but hell…' he wished he could say. "Cuz' you're…..useful" Katherine rolled her eyes and started walking again. He felt like pressure was going to kill him. She could not leave, he promised. "Agh, why do you have to screw things up…" he sighed looking down and Katherine stopped, without looking back "I never asked you to love me, Katherine. I didn't want that. Not now. Not anymore" he said tired, truthfully. Damon went to face her "Katherine, don't you think we have enough problems already?" he said touching her skin with his fingertips. Fire rushing through his entire body, but he didn't need that. He needed Katherine in Mystic Falls to help him with whatever he needed. That's the only thing he wanted, at least that's what he kept telling to himself…. "I take out the white flag" he whispered lengthening the words, looking into the big eyes she had.

-  
Katherine waited an answer and what she got was a "because you're useful", she felt so annoyed. Useful. And so? She started walking again, she wanted to leave so badly… or at least get drunk and drown in self-pity for once, for doing something out of the 'hey let's get drunk when you're cheery or bored' routine. She was sad, Katherine Pierce was actually sad. And, with Damon's next words, she stopped on her tracks, stupefied. "I screw things up? Oh, then why did you want me back here? It would've been so much easier if I was now on the plane to Bulgaria, already out of your life and in peace to mess with my stupid doppelganger because all I do is screw things up, right?" Katherine said quickly, with annoyance, recklessly. And then, after spilling those words shamelessly on Damon's face, she took a deep breath and added calmly "Okay, I just wanted to say that. I just… I never stopped loving you, Damon. Wanted the truth? That's the truth."

With his touch, her skin burned but she stopped the impulse of just kissing him, or just leaving him talking alone. "Problems we have, I never thought this would be a problem for you…" Katherine said in a whisper, looking down at her toes then looking up at Damon again. "Same…" she whispered, forcing herself not to break there, in front of him. She couldn't allow herself that. Not in 1864, not now, not ever.

-  
I don't even know why I posted this. All I know is that I had such wonderfull times playing Damon and asjkfsjdkfdgf I just really miss Katherine, and the Datherine interactions, and roleplaying.

Review if you want ;) I might post the other paras if my soulsis doesn't get mad for this :P


End file.
